A House Divided
by VibeQuake
Summary: When Attila's older brother starts a revolution just a few days after the museum's happiest event in its history, plunging the museum into a horrifying civil war with the exhibits being forced to take sides or be destroyed, one lone exhibit promises to do whatever she can to protect the royal family. Unfortunately, this might mean crossing lines she vowed she would never cross.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story does not take place in the same universe as my Nightingale At The Museum series, though it does feature some of the characters from those stories.**

...

It's so quiet in the room that I can actually hear the queen's occasional distant scream coming from the other side of the museum. King Ahkmenrah flinches every time she makes that sound, either his legs or his arms twitching and moving around restlessly in his chair. Honestly, I'm surprised that he's not reacting more strongly; the queen is his wife, after all. But maybe he knows that he can't do anything to help her.

"How long does childbirth usually take?" the king asks eventually, his voice shaky with worry.

"Ahk, it'll be okay," Neil Armstrong assures him from the chair next to his. "Flo knows exactly what to do."

"But she cannot assist in her own childbirth!" Ahkmenrah's voice rises in pitch and volume. "W-Will she even survive?! We are m-museum exhibits, for goodness sake! We were not made to deliver a child!"

"Well-."

"No comments about how I could never deliver a child even if I was a real person," Ahkmenrah adds, scowling down at the ground.

"Actually, I was going to point out that you ARE a real person, technically speaking," Neil says. "We're wax, but you're a mummified version of your real self."

Ahkmenrah blinks at him. "What?"

"If I may," I say, drawing the attention of the two men, "I think that Queen Florence will be absolutely fine. I once knew a woman, a nurse, who was only half as strong as Florence but she still managed to direct a group of barely competent men, including her own husband, through three successful childbirths."

"Really?" Ahkmenrah asks in surprise.

"Yes. I'm sure-." I break off briefly as we hear another long scream. "I'm sure Florence is fine. Women like her can do absolutely anything."

"She survived in the UNDERWORLD, Ahk," Neil points out. "Childbirth is nothing compared to that."

"I...You...You're right…" The king takes in a deep breath. "I must have faith in Florrie."

At that exact moment, another loud noise fills the air. However, this time, it is not a scream. It is a baby's cry.

Ahkmenrah's head snaps up and he jumps sharply to his feet, his pale face flooding with colour. "D-Do you...hear that…?" he whispers. "I...have… I have a s-son or daughter…"

Neil also stands up and grasps Ahkmenrah's shoulder, a wide smile on his face. "Congratulations, buddy."

"Congratulations," I contribute.

The door opens just then, and one of the civil war nurse puppets pokes her faceless head in. She beckons to Ahkmenrah, who hurriedly leaves Neil and rushes through the door, which is then closed again by the nurse.

There is an awkward silence in the room for a few minutes.

Then: "So are you a close friend of Flo's?" Neil asks.

I shake my head. "I barely know either the king or queen personally."

The astronaut frowns. "Then why are you here?"

"I am the prince's guardian," I reply. "I protect him and give him counsel. I also expect to be co-guardian of their child whenever business keeps the prince and princess away from him or her."

Neil stares at me for a moment, before frowning again. "Sorry, but who exactly are you?"

"My name is Elektra. I was a warrior and strategist in the Trojan army and bravely fought against those Greek scum who sought to invade us."

"A Trojan, huh?" Neil cocks his head. "Did you die in the Trojan War?"

I nod wordlessly, recalling my death and the tornado of emotions I had felt during my fatal battle.

"I died of old age," Neil tells me, "so I can't imagine dying in any other way, let alone in a war. Were you afraid?"

"I...was afraid of leaving my wife and family," I answer honestly. "I always suspected that I would die in battle someday so I had become accustomed to the idea of death. Just...not to the idea of leaving my wife behind."

Neil gives a start. "Wait...wife?"

"Yes. Sapphira."

The astronaut cocks his head. "Is she famous?"

"Famous?" I repeat, narrowing my eyes slightly. "No, neither Sapphira nor I made it into the history books. Apparently."

"Was she a warrior too?"

"She was a nurse."

Neil's eyes light up. "Oh! Like Flo?"

"Yes, I suppose. Except she lived two thousand years before Florence, so the science and technology that she could use to do her job was severely limited." I cannot help a smile as I think about Sapphira. "I wish she could have met Florence. She would have loved to learn from her."

Neil chuckles briefly. "Were you two...allowed to be together back then?"

"Not really," I respond, a small smirk on my face. "But nobody could stop us."

Silence follows this. I avert my eyes to the ground and let my shoulders drop. "I was killed while defending the temple," I say eventually, drawing the astronaut's attention back to me. "There was a secret tunnel in there, so we were evacuating as many people as we could, almost all women and children. Sapphira and our daughters were among them, so I knew I had to protect them and give them enough time to escape as possible." I inhale slowly. "I...still don't know if they made it to safety or not."

"You had daughters?" Neil murmurs.

"Yes. Hermione was biologically mine and Callisto was biologically Sapphira's. When I died, Hermione was seven and Callisto was four."

A smile spreads over Neil's face. "Beautiful names."

"Thank you." I smile back. "Did you have any children?"

"Yeah, three. Eric, Karen, and Mark." (1)

I think my heart has warmed at that. "I would have loved a son, but I was nevertheless happy with my two beautiful daughters. How was raising two sons?"

"A challenge," Neil chuckles. "But one I would definitely take on again if I had the chance."

We both fall silent again after that. I suspect that Neil only started the conversation to pass the time, but it was actually rather nice to talk about myself and my past. Although...remembering Sapphira is rather painful. I wish I could see her and hear her voice again… but unless she's made an exhibit and moved to this very museum, then it will be impossible.

After a while, the door opens again and Ahkmenrah appears, his face glowing with a bright smile. "Head into the foyer," he tells us. "We are about to announce the birth of the museum's heir."

…

 **(1) This is true.**


	2. Chapter 2

I follow Neil through the doors and out into the foyer, where the nightguard Larry Daley and Theodore Roosevelt are rounding up all the exhibits. Not that they need much rounding up; the room is abuzz with excitement and anticipation as everyone wonders what gender and name the new baby will have. After all, this newborn is not just any baby: this child will one day become ruler of the museum. I suppose that sounds both underwhelming and a little stupid, but the museum is not just a building; it's a kingdom that King Ahkmenrah and Queen Florence rule, and all kingdoms need an heir. But will we have a future queen or a future king? That is the question everybody wishes to know the answer to, including me.

The royal anthem begins playing. I know having a royal anthem for a museum sounds silly but it was composed over two years ago when Ahkmenrah and Florence got married, and it is fitting that it should now be played at the birth announcement.

Soon, the royal couple appear on the balcony. Ahkmenrah is beaming and practically glowing with happiness, one arm around his wife, who looks equally happy but also very tired. In her arms is a tiny bundle, wrapped up in cloth.

"My friends, thank you for gathering here to celebrate the birth of our child," Ahkmenrah announces, the wavering joy in his voice betraying his calm exterior. "Her Royal Highness, Queen Florence Nightingale-."

Florence dips her head as Ahkmenrah inclines her with his hand.

"-was safely delivered of a daughter at 4:48 this morning," the prince continues.

Soft gasps and excited muttering break out among the crowd. I smile and press my hands to my heart. A daughter. The museum will one day have a strong young queen.

"We have already decided on a name for her," Florence announced, her tired voice also full of happiness. "Our daughter's name is Princess Luna Brynhild Nightingale."

The mutters turn into cheers as the room explodes with life. I stand still and watch the exhibits around me express their delight, then I look back up at the balcony. Ahkmenrah and Florence look so happy together, and now that they have a child, their family is complete. I wonder if they realise just how special their newborn daughter is.

But little Luna isn't a special child just because she's the daughter of the king and queen. She's also very special because she's the first child to be born to two museum exhibits, something nobody would have ever thought possible until tonight. One day, she will be queen of the museum, and I know that her parents will raise her to be the best ruler she can possibly be.

"And now we will announce the princess's godparents," Ahkmenrah tells the crowd, who immediately fall silent in tense anticipation. "Luna's godfathers will be Neil Armstrong and Teddy Roosevelt."

"And her godmothers will be Sacagawea and Elektra," Florence adds.

My eyebrows rise in shock. _M-ME?!_ Florence and Ahkmenrah made ME one of Princess Luna's godparents? Why me? I'm hardly a close friend of the royal family; I'm just the king's guardian. Why not Hilda, Florence's best friend? Why not Persenet, Ahkmenrah's sister? I must know why they chose me.

As the royal couple leave the balcony, I make my way through the crowd and head upstairs to meet them. I find Florence sitting on one of the benches, holding baby Luna in her arms, while Ahkmenrah greets Teddy Roosevelt, Larry Daley, and Sacagawea. As I move closer, I spot that four miniatures are standing on the nightguard's hand: a Roman, a Mayan, a cowboy, and a Viking.

"Flo!" Brynhild "Hilda" Ketilsdottir yells, waving her hands and jumping up and down until Ahkmenrah transfers her from Larry's hand to the armrest of the bench, right next to Florence. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," the queen chuckles dryly. "Hilda, the reason we chose not to make you a godparent is because-."

"Because I'm tiny," finished Hilda, nodding glumly. "I get it."

"No, not at all!" Florence said quickly. "It's because you are already her aunt."

Even from this distance, I can see Hilda's expression change to shock. "A-Aunt?"

"You're my sister, Hilda." Florence smiles and shifts Luna in her arms. "Maybe not by blood, but you're more than just my best friend. It's the same reason we didn't make Persy Luna's godmother as well: she is already Luna's aunt."

"I-I'm an auntie?!" Hilda croaks, covering her mouth with her hands.

Florence laughs softly, tipping her head on one side as she nods. "Yes, Hilda."

I think Hilda is beginning to cry. I quickly drop onto the bench next to Florence, hoping I'm not being too disrespectful to the queen, and say, "How are you, Your Majesty?"

"Florence is fine, Elektra," the queen chuckles, watching as Larry collects Hilda on his hand, with the rest of the miniatures. "And I'm fine, thank you. More than a little tired, but this little angel-." She kissed the sleeping Luna's forehead. "-is more than worth it."

"Congratulations," I say warmly.

"Thank you."

I hesitate, twisting my hands in my lap. "If I may ask, why did you make me a godmother? I'm not as close to you as others you could have chosen."

Florence smiles at me, which immediately sends a warm feeling shooting through my stomach. "That's easy. A godparent's role is to protect and help their godchild as he or she grows up. I would trust very few people to protect my daughter like that, and you are one of them."

Swallowing down a lump in my throat, I ask, "Why do you trust me so much?"

"Because you died to protect others. You sacrificed your life to make sure that numerous others would live. I have no doubt that that loyalty is still inside you, and the trait I value above all others is loyalty."

I...I have no idea what to say to that. The warmth in my stomach has spread to my entire body at the thought of the queen herself trusting me with the life of her newborn daughter. Even though Princess Luna looks nothing like them, she still reminds me of both of my daughters when they were born, and I will protect her just as fiercely as if she was my own.

I stand up and face Florence and Ahkmenrah, the latter of which has come to stand beside his wife. I lower myself to one knee, bowing my head. "I pledge my life to you and your family, King Ahkmenrah," I vow. "As long as there is strength in my limbs and breath in my body, I will fight to protect you. As long as there is thought in my mind and will in my soul, I will fight to protect you. As long as I am living, I will fight to protect you. I will not fail you or forsake the honour that you have bestowed upon me."

"Thank you, Elektra," Ahkmenrah says, smiling. "That means more than I can possibly express."

"Would you like to hold Luna?" asks the queen.

I slowly rise to my feet and sit down on the bench again, staring at her with slightly scared eyes. "I can?"

"Of course. You are her godmother and protector, after all," Florence says kindly.

She holds her baby daughter out to me, so I quickly adjust my arms into the proper position and hold my breath as the queen places the newborn into my arms. Little Luna is lighter than Hermione and Callisto but, just like my first times holding both of them, she is fast asleep. Her little tongue is poking out the corner of her mouth, which makes me laugh softly. The movement seems to wake Luna up; her eyes flutter and then slowly open. Her eyes are grey-ish blue, just like her father's, and her skin is exactly the same as her father's as well. However, the small tuft of hair on her head is exactly the same colour as her mother's. All in all, she is absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello, Luna," I whisper.

The newborn's face lights up in a wide smile, the kind of baby smile that can melt the hearts of 95% of the people who see it. I am no exception. "Aww…!" I blink back tears. "She is beautiful. I know she will be a great queen someday."

"Yes," Florence responds, her gaze filled with love. "She will."


End file.
